beloved
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he had lost his way after the death of his master/lover kyuubi. now he belonged to her, kyuubi's little sister, however ther was a snag, he thought the girl was a boy! can he love her as he was meant to? fem naruto/kakashi something like loveless
1. Chapter 1

A man in his early twenties stood outside the gate of one of the most prostegious high schools in japan, with a lit cigerette in his mouth as he checked his watch for what seemed the tenth time as several old ladies started to pass with their bicycles in tow. It had been almost a month since his master/partner, Kyuubi had been murdered, and today he would meet his new one, whom had failed to come for him at the appointed time.

So either his new master/partner was 1) blowing him off, or 2) had'nt gotten or understood that he was to serve him. Thoughts of the latter pissed him off enough to make him want to storm the school halls to look for the kid. What was his name again? Was it Fou-fou, Moo-moo, Ku-ku? He wondered as he faintly heard the mocking laughter of his dead master. _Idiot, it's Uzu Naru Uzumaki._

Riiiiight.

Now he was hearing dead men talking and shit. Checking his watch again he noted that the time was closer to the last bell. Just another minute or so and he would know the face of his new master/lover/partner. _Fantastic, now if only the kid was'nt in high school. I could go ahead and marry him and whisk him far away from here. _He mused as he took another long drag on his smoke.

Nothing like the impending enevitability of cancer to settle a man's nerves.

Looking at his watch again he realised he had ten seconds left until he would come face to face with his new master, and could'nt seem to stop his hands from sweating, as his heart sped up. _Shit, now is not the time to act like a pussy_. He thought as the doors opened with a loud bang that nearly had him jumping out of his skin, as kids of all ages, sizes and colors ran past him laughing, yelling, and in some cases screaming at their friends. The noise made him cringe. _I hope he is'nt loud like that. _Kakashi thought as a blur of movment caught the corner of his eye.

The kid in question was smaller than the other boys his age, his build more petite, and delicate, his face was femininely beautiful, framed by long silver platinum blond hair that fell to the middle of his back, and his eyes...though different in color from Kyuubi's; they were strikingly lovely just the same, vermillion red. He would know his fated partner anywhere.

The kid locked eyes with him only for a second before Kakashi frowned as the kid started to run past him. Why was his partner crying? Kakashi reached out just as the boy was running past him and snagged his arm just below the elbow, effectivly stopping the boy, who had turned to glare at him. _What a cute face. He really does look like a girl._

"Why are you crying, Uzu?" He asked as he bent slightly so that they were eye to eye. The boy's eyes widened a bit before his expression went blank.

"How do you-?" Uzu started to ask how the strange man knew her name but was caught off guard by his disarming smile.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I was a friend of your late brother's. I came here to meet with you today, because I could'nt wait any longer." Kakashi said as he let go of her arm. Uzu remained quiet for a moment not remembering that she had been crying just momnets ago, until Kakahsi reached out and wiped her eyes with his finger tips. The action causing her to blush as she looked up at him.

Was he really a friend of her brother's? Or was he a pervert trying to play her? Why had he wanted to meet her?

Those were the questions running through her mind as he pulled her away from the school, and walked at a brisk pace that she was kind of having trouble keeping up with. But lucky for her everytime she started to fall behind he would slow his pace to match her own, and smile at her everytime she gave him a questioning look. It was'nt long before the two of them ended up in the park somewhere far from prying eyes. _Should I stay or should I go? That is the multi million dollar question._ She thought as she sat down at a picnic table. And watched as Kakashi folded his long legs under the table on the oppisit side of her.

"So...why did you want to meet me? And why did you decide it would be a good idea to do so at my school?" Uzu asked curiously as Kakashi took out a pack of cigerettes and put one in his mouth and lit it. She waited patiently as he took a drag before answering.

"Your brother asked me to meet with you before he was killed. I was waiting for you to come to me-" Kakashi paused as he gave the blond a once over out of the corner of his eye. "But you never showed up, so I really had no choice but to come and find you. Tell me, why didn't you show up at the appointed time?" Kakashi watched the boy's face and spied confusion.

"Kyuubi never mentioned anything about a meeting with anyone before he died. Why would he need me to meet with you?" Uzu said as she watched the man's expression. As soon as she saw any signs of homisidle rage she was sooo screaming rape and running like hell.

Kakashi blinked at the kid for a second as he went over the mental list of things he would need to dig up his former masters grave so that he could piss on his coffin. _Kyuubi, you sorry son of a bitch._ Why had'nt he informed Uzu of the meeting before he died? Kakashi wondered as he let out the breath that he had been holding and looked at the boy again.

Deciding that it would be best to bind the boy to him as soon as possible he reached out and caught Uzu's chin in his fist and leaned in until his breath was fanning the boy's face. He almost had him right where he wanted him when the brat placed his hands over Kakashi's mouth and glared at him before jumping up and yelling.

"You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you? If I had any doubts before I sure dont now. You lied to me to get me alone! Your the sorriest piece of-" Uzu was cut off when Kakashi grabbed her arm and spun her around and settled his mouth over hers. If Kakashi had a decent sense of humor he would have laughed at the comical look on the kids face, but he was too busy enjoying his first kiss with his new master. Uzu had such sweet lips. His mouth was open enough for Kakashi to slip his tongue inside and ravash the moist cavern.

Christ he tasted sweet. One thing Kakashi was sure of was that binding himself to the boy would be no chore. Kakashi could easily become addicted to Uzu's taste.

When Kakashi finally lifted his mouth from Uzu's he was panting, his lips tingled, and his body ached. The kid was as red as a cherry tomato. His lips were slightly parted, and swollen. "I love you, Uzu." Kakshi said as he leaned down again and brushed his lips over his master's before he vanished, leaving the stunned blond to wonder what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzu finally made it home that night around eight thirty, and was greeted at the door by her adopted father and 'mother'. Iruka, and Genma, who had promptly sat her down and checked her for injuries when they noticed the dazed expression on her face. What the fuck had just happened anyway? Had she accidentally ended up in the twilight zone or something? And what had been the guys problem? Didn't he know that molesting a high schooler was illigal? Uzu wondered as she apoligised for worrying her parents then excused herself from the room and went upstairs to her room to study for a test that she was having in second period tomorrow.

She didn't see the conserned look that she got from both of her parents as she left the room. "Something happened." Genma said quietly. Iruka nodded and pulled his husband with him into the kitchen, the room farthest from Uzu's room where they could talk freely with out worrying that their precious little girl may hear them.

"Do you think it was that kid, Sauske again?" Iruka asked as he figited with one of his shirt sleeves, trying to pull it down farther than it would go.

Genma's expression darkened at the mention of the Uchiha's name. The last few run in's Uzu had had with the boy had left her bleeding, and almost dead from various wounds.

"He better not have touched her. Broken bones will be the least of his worries if he did." Genma growled. After the last time his baby girl had ended up in the hospital because of the boy; it had come to their attention that Uzu had been almost raped. According to the doctors there had been some vaginal tearing indicating that someone had hurt her, however there was'nt enoght to actually call it a rape. When Iruka had flipped out and asked what the doctor meant by that, the man had merely told them that someone had started to rape her but didn't follow through, and if the bruises on her hands were any indication what so ever then she had probably beat the shit out of the one responsable and got away. At hearing this Genma had decided that the self defense lessons that Uzu had been signed up for as a kid had'nt gone to waste after all.

After making sure that Uzu was resting comfortably in her hospital bed with Iruka there to fuss over her, Genma had left the hospital and gone looking for the Uchiha. After finding him laid up in one of his friends homes Genma had walked in and finished the fantastic beating that his baby had started, the boy had been in traction by the time he was done with him.

To his knowledge the boy was steering clear of Uzu since he had been released from the hospital, but one never could tell with little fagat ass punks like Sauske. Still it bugged him that something was making his little girl clam up, when she usually told them everything. _Who do I have to kill this time?_ Genma wondered as he and Iruka continued their little pow-wow for a little while longer before deciding that they would wait and see what happened. Hopefully she would come to them before she ended up in the hospital again.

Uzu lay on her bed half on her side, half on her back with her school book just barly hanging from her limp fingers while her head phones blared ''Life is beautiful" at the loudest volume she could achieve without damaging her ear drums. After going to her room she had changed into a black skirt, and a white sleeveless shirt that clung to the curves of her breasts, her long hair had been pulled back into a pony tail at the back of her head, and she had ditched her socks in favor of her black and white striped silk stockings.

She had opened the sliding glass door leading to the small patio outside of her room before she had started to study not realising how late it was before she dozed off. She didn't really feel the need to close the door unless she was at school or it was winter, so really it was'nt that much of a suprise when someone climbed into her room and stood beside her bed.

Kakashi stared at his master in awe, Uzu was'nt what he had expected him to be, mainly because he was currently staring at a girl.

Oh man, he was going to hell for this. Not only had he sexually molested a high schooler, but a _female_ high schooler. Something that went against his moral code and ethics completely. Coupled that with the fact that he was almost pretty sure that he was gay and he was in soooo much trouble.

His fingers curled into claws as he stood watching the girl, while he thought of all the horrible and dirty things he could do to Kyuubi's corpse just for kicks. How dare the bastard not tell him that Kakashi's new master was a female! Had he lost his mind at the end? How was Kakashi supposed to take care of someone without a dick? Wait. _Nevermind._ He understood well enough how to do a girl but did he really have to...to taint such a sweet kid that way?

But damn it Kyuubi had given him an order before he died, and his orders were absolute. As binding as any law to Kakashi. He had no choice but to claim the kid. But that didn't mean that he could'nt whine, and cry about it as long as he kept his thoughts to himself.

Still, as he stood there watching her sleep he found himself smileing in the dark, she really was a cute kid. _And the way she had tasted..._ He lifted his fingers to his lips and felt the slight tingle that remained. In truth he had climbed into her room through the open door on her patio because he had felt the strangest sensation when he had kissed her. And for reasons beyond his ability to understand he had wanted to kiss her again. There was something about the slight contact with her that had him acting like he was a fucking junky.

He had been twitching and spazing and shit since he had left her several hours ago. He had never felt that way when he was with Kyuubi. Maybe his body was finally breaking down, and prepairing itself to decay like Kyuubi was decaying now. _But the way she tasted..._ It was almost as if she were his drug of choice, one kiss and he was addicted. Had Kyuubi known that he would feel this way when he kissed her?


	3. Chapter 3

For the next three days since learning that Uzu was a female, Kakashi spent most of his time in his collage classes, twitching, and shit. It seemed that he was going through a withdrawl of sorts.

He was nervous, irritable, jumpy, and had somehow managed to develop a nervous tick which almost had him jumping out of his skin everytime someone sat down next to him.

His left eye even twitched now, and it was starting to upset him that some of his friends were trying to get him to confess that he had secretly been doing drugs for years. The shitbirds had even gone through his things looking for his stash. Natrually he had said nothing about how he was sure that the reason he was so fucking tweaked had to do with an innocent little girl. If he had told them then he would have had to kill them. The embaressment would be too much for his fragile ego to handle.

So it was only normal that late in the afternoon on the third day Kakashi had given in and wound up standing outside Uzu's school gate once again.

His body was shaking almost to the point where his teeth were chattering, and oddly enough he had been having trouble smoking his cancer sticks. It had gotten so bad that he had accidentally set Asuma's beard on fire. Since the twitching and tweaking and shit had started with his kiss with his new master then it only stood to reason that another kiss would make him feel better. At least that's what he hoped would happen, he was'nt sure if he would survive the week if he didn't do something.

At four on the dot the last bell rang and the kids once again ran out of the school like a bloody flood. Seriously, where does the school keep all of the damn brats anyways? Kakashi wondered as he waited for Uzu to walk out of the building when he saw a group of kids gathering in a circle. _Ah, I remember the good old days when I used to get into fist fights with Asuma. I wonder if it will be an intresting fight. I guess I could go watch since Uzu isn't out here yet. _Kakashi thought as he walked toward the ring of kids all yelling and chanting "Fight".

Looking over their heads Kakashi's eyes widened a bit when he spoted Uzu as some kid with his styled like a ducks butt hit her in the face.

She staggered back a bit as the dark haired boy smirked and went to hit her again, as Kakashi opened his mouth to yell out a warning Uzu grabbed the boys arm by the wrist, ducked down a bit and spun around on the heel of her foot and came back up with a visious back hand that snapped the boy's head to the side on his spine, then reared back her leg and nailed the boy in the ribs not once, not twice, but five times with her knee sucessfully dropping him like a ton of bricks before the kid could even react. Kakashi gaped at his master. Holy shit, she was vicious! _Note to self-never piss Uzu off. She'll kill you. _

Uzu stood in the circle panting, her mouth was still bleeding from where she had been hit, while Sauske lay on the ground crying, she had'nt bothered to hold back and because of that fact she had ended up rebreaking at least four of his newly healed ribs.

She had had a really bad day because the little magot and his friends had posted doctored fliers of her face on another girls body while Sauske fucked her. And in bold letters under her picture were the words, The biggest whore you know. She sucks, she fucks, she does anything on two legs! And then there had been her phone number, e-mail address, and her home address. She had already had at least thirty boys ask her to go with them behind the fucking bleachers!

Genma and mommy Iruka were going to be livid when they found out. The mere thought of even one more guy wanting her to spread her legs and demean herself for their pleasure made her see red all over again. And when she did she kicked Sauske a few more times in his ribs. The bastard had some more hospital time coming. Esspecially when her parents found out what the little dickless wonder had done.

Kakashi waited for the crowd to disperse before he picked up what he assumed was her bookbag and handed it to her, catching her attention completely. He gave her a kind smile as he took note of the damage to her face. Her lip was bleeding, and there were bruises on her lovely pale face, hands, wrists, and probably more under her shirt since he had'nt got to see all of the fight.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly as she glared at him, while he fisted his hands at his sides until his finger nails bit into his palms until they bled to keep from touching her. God, what was wrong with him?

"I just wanted to see your happy face." Kakashi said with another smile.

Just who did he think he was fooling?

Just because she was sort of blond didn't mean that she was stupid. He was after something and she wanted to know what it was _before_ she severly injured him. Kakashi studied her face for a moment. She was still pissed about whatever had caused her to get into a fight with a kid twice her size and body wieght. Still he had to give the girl credit where credit was due, he had never seen someone so small and delicate beat anyone like that. Even Kyuubi had never raised his hand to slap a person, yet Kakashi was aware that he had known how to fight, he merely chose not too. He already knew that Uzu was similar to her brother in that effect. So whatever the boy had done to piss his master off must have been a doozie for him to get that kind of beating. Honestly for a male to be beaten that badly in public by a girl; it was seen as both degrading and humiliating.

Uzu was still waiting for Kakashi to tell her what he wanted when she caught a strange look on his face when he looked at her. Half between longing, and agony. Just what did he want from her anyways? Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He needed to touch her...badly.

So badly that he felt he would die if he didn't.

Uzi's expression sofened a bit. Just because she was pissed at the fool crying at her feet didn't mean that she could'nt be civil to Kyuubi's friend when he had come all the way to her school, again just to see her. She wondered if Kakashi missed her brother so much that he felt lost without someone like him around. And if he missed her brother that much then she could understand why he felt compelled to come to her school and see her. She felt just as lost, so if that was the reason then that was fine with her. She had no problem pretending that he had come to see her, and not the phantom of her brother.

"Uzu, forgive me, but I need..." Kakashi started to say the words when he decided against it and simply grabbed her and touched his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss then let her go and started to walk away. Uzu watched him for a second before knashing her teeth and hissing like a cat and took off running after him.

As soon as she caught up to him she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. Kakashi turned to look at her when she snarled,

"For god's sake!" and grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down to her level and gave him the deepest, longest kiss she could muster. To say that he was in shock would have been the understatment of the century, as he closed his arms around her and hugged her closer to his chest. Their tongues entwined as he parted his lips to give his master what she wanted. Their hearts beating in the same frantic rythem.

_This is what I want... _


	4. Chapter 4

_This is what I want...._

Uzu thought as she kissed the strange silver haired man. Her tongue slipping into his mouth easily to taste him, unaware that in the time that she had pulled him into the kiss he had teleported them both back to his home and were currently standing in the middle of his bedroom. He pulled back and rested his forehead againt hers and looked at her lovely face. Wow, that had been one hell of a kiss. Kakashi thought as he carefully slipped her backpack from her slender shoulders.

She looked behind her and narrowed her eyes at bed, where had that thing come from? And did this guy really think that she would give it up easily? "What are we doing here?" Kakashi pulled back away from her and nearly whistled. Jesus, but she sounded pissed about something.

"We are here to-"

"If you even mention anyting about having sex, I will destroy you." Kakashi thinned his lips in displeasure for a moment. What did she have against sex? Was she a virgin perhaps? He bit his lower lip just to keep from asking, that would surely be the death of him if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Very well, I will do as you say. I would actually like to spend more time with you since you are my partner."

"Lemme guess, because Kyubbi said so, right." Uzu said in a frigid tone. Kakashi nodded his head and she sighed.

"Dammit, would it be so difficult to leave me alone?" She asked, her expression no longer angry, now she just looked like any other girl her age. She was so cute that he had to stuff his hands in his pants pockets to keep from touching her.

"It would. Because I can't leave you alone for any reason. Even if you order me too. What was that fight earlier about?" He asked as curiousity finally got the best of him. He watched as she seemed to turn into a demon before his very eyes, her body fairly shaking with rage as she glared at him.

"That bastard-"

"The on you beat up?" He asked just so that he had a clearer picture of the enemy in his head, depending on his offense; Kakashi may pay him a visit and kill him. Again this was depending on his offense.

"He poster flyers of me-"

Kakash watched as tears slipped down her face an cocked his head. Flyers of what? He wondered as she sobbed and wrapped her arms around her torso as if to protect herself, her small hands gripping her shirtsleeves until her knuckles turned white. "He posted flyers of me 'sob' saying that he had fucked me...That I was a whore, and would do anyone.... It isn't enough that that...that thing almost raped me and killed me, but this is; is unforgivable! I would never allow myself to be used like that! I'm a person, not a toy..."

Kakashi didn't want to hear anymore, in his mind the brat had sealed his fate. He had hurt his partner/master. His lover, and such a thing was not easily forgiven. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely, it was no wonder she was'nt pleased with his plans to claim her. She must have been suffering for a while. _And all unnessisarily...if she had just come to me like she was suppossed too, this never would have happened._

He thought irritably as he sat down on his bed and pulled her into his lap, at once causing her struggle against him, obviously thinking that he intended to hurt her even more, but after several minutes of speaking to her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear she gradually calmed enough for him to hold her and simply comfort her.

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me." It was true, he didn't know her, but he could'nt deny that he was starting to like his new master far more than he had loved Kyubbi. Maybe it was because she seemed to need him more, or maybe it was is protective instinct towards the fairer sex. Whatever the reason, he just could'nt leave her alone. His orders be damned.

"I don't really need a reason. I just want to."

"Why?"

His lips curved up in a small smile. "Because I love you, and I want you to be happy."

She gave an unlady like snort. "That sound suspicous to me."

"It's suspicous that someone like me would love you?"

"Mmm-hm. Because we just met and you don't know anything about me."

"True, but have'nt you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Of course I have, but I'm not so childish that I would believe that some knight in shining armor will just appear and decide to sweep me off my feet. Life does'nt work like that." Kakashi felt his lips curve up in a smile again. She was right, life simply didn't work like that, but it made him curious to know what it would take to convince her other wise, and what kind of man it would take. He held her until he noticed her breathing pattern change to indicate sleep, and chuckled softly.

Stupid girl didn't trust him a whit and still fell asleep in his arms. _It's the emotional stress. It has exhausted her for the time being._ He thought as he very carefully lay her down on the bed as he stood and pulled the covers up over her shoulder and brushed his lips along the curve of her cheek before leaveing to find the one who had hurt her so badly.

A cold sadistic smile curving his lips as he teleported out of his old child hood home.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi found the brat easily enough, he had recognised him as an Uchiha and knew of the family's arrogance. They all thought that they could do what they wanted, hurt whom they wanted and buy what they wanted; including people and no one would touch them. Kakashi had seen some of the things they did to people, had seen what they had done to his Kyubbi, and the fact that one of them was currently entertaining the notion of using his new lover in such a way pissed him off on a dangerous level.

He stood outside the wall surrounding the Uchiha's home glaring at the wall as if he would like it to burst into flames or something. He knew that the fighter inside would sense him, and in all probability come out to fight him, but he only had one thing in mind right now, ruin the little shit that had tried to break his lover. He placed his hand against the wall and was about to blow a hole in it when the fighter unit appeared next to him and grasped his wrist.

"That's enough white wolf." The young man said in a calm silky tone, Kakashi glanced at him and felt his mis mathed eyes widen in shock; the fighter unit of the Uchiha's was the eldest son? Itachi Uchiha.

"Oh shit, I would hate to know who your stuck with." Mainly because it was wrong. Fighter units could not exist in one family if a parent had been a fighter unit, and Itachi Uchiha's late mother had been a fighter, one of the most viscous and terrifying women he had ever come across.

Itachi must have heard what he had so insensitively said, the humorless smile on his face was a dead give away. "My younger brother."

"You mean the bastard who has been trying to destroy my master." Kakashi said in a menacing tone, his eyes narrowed at the dark haired young man. Itachi looked startled as his grip on Kakashi's wrist loosened.

"W-What?" Kakashi studied his stunned expression and felt his anger calm a bit. A fighter unit only had one master or lover as long as they lived, if their master/lover died as Kyubbi had, it was necessary to find another with in the next year or they wold die as well. It as part of the reason that many fighters married their masters/lovers. They simply couldn't live without them. It must be hell on Itachi to be bound to someone who didn't care enough about his feelings to even make an effort to make things work between them. And his own brother....eww.

Kakashi sighed, he hated being the bearer of bad news. "He's been attacking my master."

Itach said nothing for a while. He had wondered why Sauske had come home with some broken bones and such, but his brother/partner simply hadn't wanted to talk about what had happened. "Did you-" Itachi started to ask Kakashi if he had hurt his partner but stopped when the silver haired male gave him a duh look.

If he had hurt Sauske, Itachi would have been picking the brat's bloody mangled corpse up one teeny tiny piece at a time. Kakashi felt his lips curve up in an amused smile as it finally dawned on Itachi who had been beating the shit out of his partner. Itachi's lips twitched and he quickly clapped both hands over his mouth to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up but th look n the other male's face gave his thoughts away.

"Your new master beat him." He wheezed inbetween peals of laughter.

Kakashi nodded his head and joined in. "She kicked his ass, and laid him out flat."

Itachi sobered an looked up at Kakashi who towered over him by a foot in a half and swallowed past the lump in his throat, jesus christ no wonder the infamous White Wolf had come out to his new master was a female then Sauske had better back the fuck off or he would end up buried in a shallow grave somewhere.

Even Itachi knew better than to cross the White Wolf when there was a woman involved. His cruelty was legendary among the fighter units. Someone would have to be insane or just plain stupid to cross him when he had extended his mantel of protection to include a woman. Itachi looked at the older man unsure of what to do now, Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and looked the younger man over.

He had no desire to hurt him, just his brother. "I'll tell you what Itachi, you confront him. Tell him to back off and stay away from her from now on or I'll be back, and I'll bring someone who truly wants to hurt him with me." Itachi nodded and Kakash put his hand on top of his head and ruffled his dark hair affectionatly then vanished from his side.

He needed to return home to check on his lover an fix a late dinner for them both before he walked her home.

(__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)

Something smelled good. Reminding her in her unconscious state that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast today, making her stir from her nap and sit up and look around the unfamiliar room as an amused voice said from the door way. "I thought this might wake you up." She looked at him and frowned.

"Who are you again?" He gave he a mean look and walked across the room and dropped down on his knees on the edge of the bed and crawled over to her until his face was a mere inch away from her own.

"That's cruel baby. Have I really made such a bad impression that I would need to try harder just to make you remember me?"

"S'not it, I just woke up, and I have a bad memory to begin with. And why did you jut call me baby? We aren't dating, now get out of my personal space." She sad in a sleepy husky voice that he imagined she would sound like after making love. The sound sending a painful jolt of lust strait to his groin. Gods she was beautiful with her face flushed, an her hair tousled from sleep. He leaned in further and saw her eyes widen in alarm as she put one of her hands against his chest to keep him at bay, it didn't work. He merely chuckled at her and pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her angling one of his arms so that his one of his hands was palming the back of her head as he pressed her deeper into the mattress.

Her lips parting for his tongue to sweep inside and deepen the kiss, as he rubbed his well toned muscular body against hers like a big cat before letting go of her and slipping a phone into her hand and saying, "It's late. Call your parents and tell them that I'm walking you home after I feed you." Then walked out of the room to go check on the food.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi stood outside his bed room listening to her talk to her parents. Fuck he loved her voice. Loved the soft lyrical sound that reminded him of musical notes, he could easily listen to her speak forever.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Yes really. Why do I sound so out of breath? Ha,ha,ha; it's not what you think. No. No. No I'm not secretly in Vegas with Sauske. He's an asshole, and I put him in the hospital again today. Yeah, that would be why the school called. Yeah, we'll talk about it more once I'm home. I should be home with in an hour. Yeah, yeah you should time me just in case. Alright bye." She said as she hung up the phone and heard him walk way from the door as she walked across the room and opened the door and peeked out and saw him standing down the hall with his back turned to her messing with the food and dishes.

She walked slowly down the hall, looking here and there, noting the lack of pictures and personal effects. Either he had'nt lived here long or he simply didn't have many friends and family to speak of. She stopped dead in her teacks when she saw one picture of a blond man and three kids. Two boys, one of them had to be the pervert down the hall, and a dark haired boy that looked like an Uchiha. And one small brown haired girl with sparkling brown eyes and strange marks on her cheeks.

"They were my family...." She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his breath against her nape. She turned to look at him, a guilty look on her pretty face. She had'nt meant to snoop. He gave her a tight lipped smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes as he straitened his spine an took her small hand in his.

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask what had happened to them but the sad and lost look on his face spoke volumes. They were dead. Or simply gone. Lost to him forever through one means or another. "I'm sorry." She said softly as she gently squeezed his hand in hers before he lifted her hand to place a loving kiss against her knuckles.

"It was a long time ago, angel. Come on, food's done." He said as he let her go and walked back down the hall with her trailing quietly behind him.

Dinner was fantastic, hands down without a doubt the best thing she had ever eaten. "So what did you say your name was, mister cook wizard?" Uzu asked after taking the first bite of her food as an experiment. She'd been ruthied before and would be able to recognise the signs of a drug being used on her almost immidiatly.

He gave her a slow sexy smile, did he really think those cute dimples would work on her? "My name is Kakashi, but you can call me whatever you want."

"What if I want to call you a perv?"

"Thats fine. It would'nt be far from the truth anyways." Kakashi said as he took a bite of his food and snuck a peek at her from under his long silver bangs.

"......" Well, she looked shocked. He mused as she stared at him practically slack jawedbefore shaking her head and regaining her composure.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty. You?"

"Seventeen."

"That's a nice age. Your startig to test your indipendance and starting to notice boys-" His cheerful expression faltered a second. She was starting to notice boys....

"Your not involved with anyone are you?" Kakashi asked as he pushed his plate aside, suddenly no longer hungry. The thought of her noticing anyone but him, irritated the hell out of him.

"That is none of your buisness, perv." She said as she reached out to take a sip of her drink when hs hand shot out and grasped her wrist and squeezed until it felt like her bones might break under his hands. It took a second or so of being stared down by those pierceing mis matched eyes but he finally loosened his grip and blinked as he let her go and ran a shaky hand through his long silver hair and sighed.

"Forgive me angel, but I find that I am a very jealous man." He said gently as she rubbed her wrist and looked at him with a wary expression on her pretty face, and it was true, he was a very jealous man. The thought of someone else touching her and kissing her was enough to drive all sane thought from his head.

"I'm not your girlfriend so don't act like that with me." She hissed as she pushed her plate away, no longer hungry. Kakashi tilted his head to the side a bit and stared at her. She really didn't understand why she was here. Kakashi was'nt the type of man to seek anyone out for any reason unless he planned to kill them, but it was different with her. Kyubbi's orders had been very specific.

Seek out, claim, protect and love Uzu.

"Your right, you aren't my girlfriend. Your so much more to me an a mere gilfriend."

She frowned as she looked at him. "I don't understand what you mean."

"I'm aware of that. So I will tell you, why I brought you here, why I sought you out, what your brother was to me and anything else I can think of to make you understand-"

She looked at him and folded her arms across her breasts and waited for him to begin.

"My full name is Hatake Kakashi, but many know me as the White Wolf. I am a fighter unit, and your brother was my master/lover. My partner and companion. We live only to serve our lover. To protect and care for them, because without them we will die. Your brother worried about your safety and well being, he believed that the ones who were after him would shift their attention to you and try to kill you next, so I was given an order.

Find, protect, and care for his younger sibling. You are my lover now, whether you choose to accept that or not is up to you. I can do nothing but live for you and see to your every whim and need." Kakashi said as he studied her her, she had an almost panicked look on her face.

"You mean that your something like a slave."

"Yes. It is my duty to see to your every need and whim."

"So when you say that we're lovers you mean as in-"

"Yes. I must fufill your every desire and fantasy behind closed doors, no matter how painful or humiliating." Kakashi said with a smile and watched her face go pale and thought for a second that she was going to faint.

"Why would you do that? Why would you subject yoursef to someone elses will? Don't you have a will of your own? Don't you have your own desires and dreams? What about your feelings-" She almost yelled as she jumped to her feet, her chair clattering t the floor on it's side as she paced back and forth like an caged animal.

"My feelings do matter, though they have'nt mattered to every master that I've served." Kakashi said gently and was a bi starlted when she walked over to him and leaned down until hr face was few inches from his own and bared her teeth at him.

"This started with an order..." Uh-oh he knew what was coming next. She was going to try and order him to leave her alone, but things just didn't work that way.

He reached out an placed his hand over her mouth, a dark look on his sinfully handsome face. "There is no point it saying the next few words. I will not be able to abandon you now that I have met you. And even if I wanted to I could'nt do it, not now. I would die with out you, do you really want that for me? Would you really condem me to perish so that you could have some peace of mind?"

She squeezed her eyes closed and took several shuttering breaths to clamp down on her hysteria. She could'nt condem an innocent man to die, no matter how annoying he was. She was'nt that sadistic or cruel. She opened her eyes after a minute or so and he gently removed his hand from her mouth. "No. No I could'nt do that. But you have the right to live your own life, to be happy."

Kakashi smiled and framed her precous face in his hands. "I am happy. I'm doing exactly what I want to do. I wanted to meet you. I want to know you. I want to protect and care for you. I want to live for you, to make you happy, to know your hopes and dreams. I want to be everything you need or want." He said gently.

She stared at him for a second before saying weakly. "I'm not sure if I can make **_you happy_** though."

He brushed her silken hair back from her face and kissed her before saying fiercely, "I'll be the judge of that-"

"Now it's time to take you home."


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi didn't go home after walking her to her place, he stood across the street in the shadows waiting for the lights to go out so that he could spend the wee hours of the night watching her sleep, a habit that he had developed with in the past few days since meeting her. He loved the expression on her face as she slept, as she dreamt. Loved every soft sigh, every smile. Loved watching the rhythmic rise and fall of he breasts, the soft thud of her heart under is palm. Simply knowing that she was alive made him so very happy.

It did so much to alieviate his stress, supress his blood lust.

He waited until all of the lights were out and it was almost three in the morning before he made his way across the street to his master's home and used the tree outside of her home to gain entrance to her room yet again, the balcony window had been left cracked due to the warmth of the night. He had no trouble sliding the door open all the way and stepped inside. His mis matched eyes automatically going to the teen on the bed as he partially closed the door behind him and silently walked across the room and dropped down to his knees beside the bed and settled his back against the wall and looked t the small pile of CD's laying on the floor and started to curiously pick through them to see what kind of music she liked.

There was a little bit of everything there. Weird Al, Micheal Jackson, Smile Empty Soul, Sick Puppies, A Perfect Circle, Sum 41, Emenim, Theory of a Dead Man, Linkin Park, Shinedown, some Pink, and a couple dozen movie soundtracks, and some classical and country music. He snorted softly in amusment, it would seem that his master liked a little bit of everything.

The sam could be said for her reading material, though she leaned a bit into the Sci-Fi, Adventure and Romance. She loved stories about vampires, and werewolves especially. It amused him to think of how many times she must have sat here alone in her room and wondered what it would be like to have a dark lover visit her in the night. On the other hand it also made him insanely jealous and he decided to take the damn books with him and burn them. If she needed a book to read then he would write one for her. Hell, he would write a hundred of them for her if she wanted, he had some time off from school coming up. All he would need is a month or so, he already had an idea, and so many of them were much more to his liking than he things she had been reading.

Some time around four thirty, he got bored and went snooping for a note book and a pencil and started to sketch pictures of her, using him imagination to fill in the blanks with the things that he didn't yet know.

He drew some pictures of her sitting back against a tree wearing an off the shoulder loose kimono with peony's on it, holding a sake cup in one hand while she held the bottle in her other hand. Sakura blossoms floating softly on the none existent breeze.

Another one had her wearing an almost sheer, filmy white dress with lace around the hem of the skirt, she was laying on her back, her skirt bunched up around her upper thighs without giving her modesty away, her legs parted and slightly bent at the knees, her head was tilted to the side a bit and her arms rested on either side of her shoulders wrist up. She was looking at something out of the corner of her eye, her lips slightly parted.

He turned the page and started another of her laying in his bed with the sheets bunched up around her hips, her bare breasts pressed against the inside of his inner leg, her head resting dangerously close to his groin, the fingers of his right hand tangled in her soft silken hair, an he was in a semi leaning position, resting the weight of his upper body on his other hand, his parutally naked upper body covered by a torn shirt, and his face....he had such a tender and possessive expression on his face.

He growled low in his throat andlicked his lips as he lifted his eyes from the picture to look at her, she looked so peaceful so innocent that he simply could'nt control himself he put the note book and the pencile down and quietly shifted closer and threaded his fingers through her hair and was startled by the soft purring sound that she made in her sleep. She sounded like a kitten purring because it was being petted.

It was such an intriguing sound, he was enthralled by it, wanted to memorize the sound and hear it again. He threaded his fingers through her hair again, his finger nails slightly scrapping her scalp as he placed the fingers of his free hand against her throat and felt the soft vibrations of her vocal cords under his finger tips and smiled as he leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"Your such a strange girl, but I love you anyways." Then kissed her and moved to stand up. It was close to five in the morning meaning that he should leave and go home if he wanted to get some sleep himself so that he wold be feeling a hundred percent when he picked her up from school later. After grabbing the romance books that he had sworn to burn and the note book, he removed one picture and placed it on her bedside table for her to find then left back out the sliding glass door.


	8. Chapter 8

It was about two in the evening when he hard someone banging at his door and tried to burrow under the pillows to block out the sound. Who in gods name would dare to wake hm when he hadn't slept for more than-he glanced at the clock and growled threateningly. The sound vibrating in his chest, sounding low and feral to his own ears. And maybe that was because he was feeling feral right now.

The lack of rest coupled with the sexual tension that had been eating away at him for the past few days was finally starting to get the better of him. Not even his precious porn and cancer sticks could calm him now. Only _she _could calm him. Only her touch and her kiss, and her voice could call back his sane mind; which was a problem since he was currently climbing out of his nice warm bed (yes he was more tha a little pissed about that. he had been having a nice wet dream for god's sake!)and storming down his hall way, not really caring that he was naked from the waist up or what the neighbors would think if they saw him in his current state.

He reached the door and threw it open and glared at his grinning brother in arms. A fellow fighter unit like him, Asuma was one of a kind. And he was a dead man if he didn't wipe that damn grin off of his face right fucking now.

"What in gods name is the matter with you?" Kakashi asked in a mean tone that would have sent a lesser man running for cover. Asuma however didn't read anything into it, he just grinned at him even more.

"Well Wolf, are you going to let me in?"

"Sure, and while I'm at it I have a nice deep hole in my garage floor that I want you to climb in." Kakashi snapped irritably as Asuma laughed at him and pushed him aside so that he could enter, making sure that he had both of Kakashi's hands pinned to the wall as he walked inside. He was crazy, not stupid. Not that it would really matter much. If Kakashi really wanted him dead he would die, there was no way to stop it, prevent it, or even see it coming.

Kakashi glared at him as he walked in, making sure to keep his back to the wall so that Kakashi wouldn't try anything funny. He wasn't called Wolf for just any reason. He was as brutal as he was cunning. "Why are you here?" Kakashi asked curiously as he pocketed the switch blade knife that he had set down on the small table just inside the door and followed Asuma into the living room, thinking about how nice it would be to shank him in the kidney and leave him to bleed out on his living room floor while he went back to bed.

"I heard from a little birdy that you have a new master. So is it true?" Asuma asked excitedly and Kakashi's expression softened at the mention of his lover.

"Holy shit it is true. So tell me, what's he like?"

"S'not a he. Uzu is a girl." Kakashi said as he ran his hands over his face tiredly, missing the way Asuma's jaw dropped an he stared at his silver haired brother.

"A-Aren't you gay though?" Asuma blurted out, and Kakashi let his hands fall away from his face and just glared at him. Obviously he was'nt gay, or so he believed after he had used one of the sketches of Uzu to relieve himself several times. So he was Bi. That wasn't really an issue. Most people in the world today swung both ways.

"No."

"Bi then? Cool. Your new lover must have been a really good girl to luck out like this."

Kakashi gave him a funny look as he moved toward the kitchen to make some coffee. "What are you talking about?"

"Just that your the most talked about piece of ass on the meat market today. Everyone is clamoring to find out who your new master is-"

Kakashi groaned, of god this was bad. He had a several ex-masters that would love to get their hands on him again. If any of them found out about Uzu.....

She'd be dead by the end of the week. _Damn my dad for his shitty sex appeal and crappy genetics._"I wish I were an ogre." Kakashi muttered as he banged his head on the counter a few times. Asuma snorted as he laughed. He seriously doubted that being an ogre would help Kakashi any. He was the most sought after and rare fighter unit in existence.

"I----don't think that would help you any." Asuma said with a sympathetic look on his face.

Kakashi stopped banging his head on the counter and glared at him, "How many people know about Uzu so far?"

"Not many. Tsunade knows. And so does Sakura an her fighter unit Lee-"

"Fantastic, two women who just can't keep their mouths shut. I might as well start looking for a tombstone for Uzu today." Kakashi said as he threw his hands in the air as Asuma cringed. He really didn't want to tell him that Anko knew about the kid and was already out looking for her, but he needed to know what he was up against.

"I was'nt done Kakashi-" The silver haired man stopped his rant and turned to look at him again, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach, making it churn and lurch dangerously.

"Anko also knows, and she's already looking for Uzu." Asuma said gently and watched as Kakashi's already pale face became even paler and his legs gave out and he sank to the floor in his kitchen and started mumbling something almost hysterically as he reached up and used the counter to get back on his feet and took off down the hall to his room slamming the door closed behind him as he grabbed a clean shirt and an old pair of torn jeans and quickly changed and then went over to his closet and pulled out a chest full of weapons and pulled out two glocks and at least seven clips of bullets for the guns and loaded them in a pouch attached to his gun belt, and put some other things in the other pouches and stood up and fastened the belt into place around his hips as he walked out of the room and used a rubber band that he had grabbed while in the bathroom to pull his long hair back into a loose ponytail and pulled on some shoes sitting next to the door then turned and looked at Asuma.

"Go tell Tsunade and Sakura that I may need to come and see them later."

Asuma looked slightly alarmed, he hadn't expected Kakashi to react like this. This was just stupid. Suicidal even. "Hey wait, what are you going to do?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at him, "Whatever it takes to keep her safe." He would not bury another person that he loved. Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

He walked into the school a short time later like he owned it, not caring if anyone saw his guns, or his face. All he cared about was finding Uzu and getting her to safety. Walking up to the front desk he casually leaned his hip against the counter and stared at the dark haired young woman there until she looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a student, her name is Uzu Uzumaki." The woman looked at him and nodded her head then started to type the girl's name on her computer and found his the room that she was currently in.

"Down the hall. Third door on the left, class 2-C."

"Thanks." Kakashi said as he walked off his eyes staring strait ahead and taking note of all of the exits that can be used, and how many could be made. He walked a little faster as he rounded the corner, thanking god that the classes had'nt let out just yet or he would have had to pull a gun and start shooting. He reached the door to he class and eased it open an walked in as the teacher was in the middle of teaching, and suddenly felt all eyes on him.

Uzu looked up from her book and stared in disbelief as Kakashi stopped right in front of her desk and looked at her wit a troubled expression as he said. "Get your things, it's time to go."

"W-What?"

"Your things baby, collect them so that we can go." He said in a patient tone though he was obviously feeling restless. Being so out in the open and surrounded by so many innocent bystands....it just didn't sit well with him. Far to many things could go wrong.

He could see that she was puzzed, and sighed he really didn't want to shoot someone just so that she would move. So he did the next best thing, he pulled out one of his guns and held it right I front of her face. "K-Kakashi?" She whispered as she looked up at him with wide frightened eyes. Everyone in the class as totally focused on the two of them now, even the teacher.

"I told you before that I live for you. I will do whatever it takes to protect you, even if it means killing everyone in this room. Now get your things and lets go, I'll explain everything on the way out of town. Okay?" He said as he placed his hands on her desk, one on top of the gun and leaned in and brushed his lips across hers.

"B-But-"

"No buts. Come on." He said in a frustrated tone as he grasped her arm and pulled her out of her desk. She gasp and tried to yank her arm free of his grasp. Her worry and fear was so tangible to him that he could practically taste them on his tongue.

He half carried half dragged her from the class room not caring if the teacher was on his phone calling the police. His mind was made up, Uzu had to be taken somewhere safe so that he could protect her better, which meant leaveing her current life behide maybe forever.

(___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)

i dont know why i bother to update whennoone ever reads.....sigh.

Well, i guess thats it for now.

thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi climbed into the drivers seat of his sleek navy blue car and glanced over at his lover. She had her back pressed up against the door, and was eyeing him warily. "Sit in your seat porperly and fasten your belt." Kakashi said gently despite the fact that he reached across the seat and grasped the front of her shirt and yanked her away from the door as he pressed the automatic lock button. Uzu made a strange sound as she looked back at the locked door and looked for a way to unlock it, there was'nt one. Dammit.

"Kakashi, what are you doing? What's going on?" She sounded so frightened to him as he fastened the seat belt across her lap for her since she seemed to be frozen with fear.

He sighed softly and pulled out a pack of smokes and pulled one of the nicotine sticks form the box and lit it as he started the car and slowly pulled away from the side walk and into traffic. "Some people found out about you."

"So?"

"So, they plan to kill you." He said calmly though he was seething inside. He was of half a mind to go strait to head quaters and destroy every file and device that they had on him and Uzu. But it would be pointless to waltz right back into the lab wherehe and the others like him had been created, especially if it meant being away from her for even a second. They may not kill him but they would definitly hurt him and lock him up to keep him away from her. And then they would hunt her down and kill her, they would use his codependance and need for her to make him take a new master, even if it was against his will.

"What? W-Why?" She asked in a weak shaky tone that mad his heart ache in his chest. He hated that this was happeing to her, to them, but in an odd way he could'nt help but think that it was a good thing too. This way he had access to her 24/7 and no one could stop him from doing whatever he wanted and needed to do to keep her with him.

"Who knows." He lied, he was'nt so stupid as to tell her that the reason she was currently being hunted was because he had become attached to her. That would be much like slitting his own throat and he just was'nt going to do it.

He stopped the car at a red light and looked over at her, she was so pale and scared, such vulnerbility made him want to eat her up like the big bad wolf that he was, but instead he settled for putting an arm round her shoulders and forcing her to face him and brushed his lips across hers and whispered softly, "I'll do anything to keep you safe. I'll give you anything to stay with me, even if it means killing them. Even if it means dying for your sake. I love you Uzu, and no one is takeing you from me."

He pulled away form her when the driver in the car behind them started honkin their horn at them. "All well and good Kakashi but I don't want you to do that. I want to go home."

"You can't, they'll no doubt be watching your family."

"Then we have to warn them." She said fiercely and Kakashi's lips curved up in a smile as he handed her is cell phone and shook his head slightly. Wondering where his frightened and vulnerable lover had gone off too all of a sudden.

"Call them and tell them that your running away to get married. Tell them that you will contact them again when you can, hopefully in the next few days and that your _husband_ will explain everything."

She gave him a funny look. "Why would I tell them that?"

"Because we are on our way to vegas as we speak to get married."

She looked more than a little bit anoyed with him for this sudden decision. "Why-"

He made a frustrated sound and glared at her for a second before turning his eyes back on the road ahead of them. "Because my name can protect you to some degree. So if you run into any of them they will have no choice but to keep you alive or face my wrath." He said as he convienently forgot to tell her that he would have to claim her or the marriage just would'nt work, but he was going to run that by her once they were married. He had no real desire to meet his maker by her hands. Not right now ayways.


	11. Chapter 11

He made a frustrated sound and glared at her for a second before turning his eyes back on the road ahead of them. "Because my name can protect you to some degree. So if you run into any of them they will have no choice but to keep you alive or face my wrath." He said as he convienently forgot to tell her that he would have to claim her or the marriage just would'nt work, but he was going to run that by her once they were married. He had no real desire to meet his maker by her hands. Not right now ayways.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu flopped down on the hotel bed and stared at the sapphire, diamond, and platnium ring that Kakashi had put on her finger. She was married. Oh dear god. She had always hoped that she would live long enough to marry when she was younger, she had even learned to cook and clean well so that she would'nt be a huge disappointment to her husband. But she had never thought that she would be kidnapped by a total hottie and married because her life was in danger.

They had reached vegas in record time, just nine hours and though Uzu had been completely exhausted Kakashi had allowed her time to rest and shower in their hotel sweet before they had gone to a nice little chapel down town and exchanged their vows before returning back to the hotel.

Now she was sitting on the bed, in shock while Kakashi was taking a quick shower.

She was still sitting there ten minutes later when Kakashi came out of the bathroom with a bath towel wrapped around his hips and stared at her for a second or so while trying to decide the best way to handle this situation. "Uzu..." She turned her head to look at him and he almost cringed at what he had to tell her about consumating the marriage.

"What do we do now?" She asked curiously as he walked across the room and dropped to his knees between her legs and took her small hand, the one with his mothers wedding band and kissed her hand.

"I need to consumate our union-" He said gently and Uzu paled and looked like she wanted to say no, but this was important to her survival. He didn't think he could stress that enough as he framed her pale face in his hands and kissed her lips. Frowning a bit when he felt her body starting to tremble. "Calm down, honey. It's not as bad as it may seem. I know that you don't really believe me, and you have been a trooper up to this point, but giving you my last name is pointless if I don't do this too." Kakashi explained in a soft soothing tone.

Uzu stared at him for a second as she tried to sort through what he had just said. She was'nt sure that this was a good idea. "I don't think I can do this..." She said in a frightened tone as she moved to put some distance between them, Kakashi sighed and grabbed her as he stood and cradled her in his arms, understanding very well why she shied away from this particular thing. After all, it was what that damned Uchiha had used against her time and time again. She was probably worried that she would become the very thing that the boy had said that she was, but that just was'nt true.

She was'nt a whore. A slut or anything else. She was a very sweet, very innocent young woman, and she was his wife now. His wife...god that had such a nice ring to it.

He put her down in the middle of the bed and reached out and switched off the lights, knowing that she would'nt be able to see him and would believe that he could'nt see her either. That was'nt really true since his night vision was excellent. He was doing this to put her mind more at ease and help her relax.

"Kakashi what are you-"

"Shhh, don't speak. Just feel." He said gently, his breath fanning her face as he dipped his head to kiss her lips tenderly. She made a low broken sound that tugged at his heart strings, but continued anyways. His fingers deftly unbottoning her shirt and pushing it from her shoulders and running his fingers along her nape until he was palming the back of her head and ran hsi fingers through the soft blond strands that felt like silk against his skin.

"Kakashi..." She whimpered as he kissed her again and settled his body over her own.

She could feel every inch of him, the hard musceles of his chest, his wash board abs, his arousal pressing against her through the damp towel around his hips. "I know your scared, but for now just bare with me. I won't hurt you." Kakashi said as he ran his tongue along the artery in her jugular, feeling the soft thudding of her heart under his tongue before he bit down on the soft skin, earning a gasp from her as he sucked the skin into his mouth as he rubbed himself against her, growling softly in irritation at the thin barrior of fabric between them.

Why had'nt he striped her_ before_ he tossed her onto the bed? Uzu twisted her hands free of his grasp and reached up to push him away, but for some bizzare reason that she didn't understand she ended up tangling her fingers in his thick silver hair instead, and pulled his head up away from her neck so that she could steal a kiss.

Her lips were so soft and sweet that Kakashi had to restrain himself from ravishing her, knowing that that would only scare her more than she already was. And besides he wanted to take his time with her and make her want him as much as he needed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, running it along the roof of her mouth and then along her tongue, coaxing her into kissing him back.

She touched her tongue to his tentively and he growled in approval and rubbed his body against hers again.


End file.
